


Come Here

by pastandfuturequeen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: A quiet moment after Finn faces Phasma





	Come Here

The room is dark. It’s small, with just enough space for a cot, a desk, and a door leading to the fresher. Water bottles are strewn across all available surfaces, only some of them empty. There’s clothes thrown around on the floor, some of them clean and others used, the difference doesn’t matter much anymore.

Poe enters slowly, squinting to get his eyes used to the darkness. Not even the stars shining from the window could bring light into the gloom that had befallen the room. At the far end of the room is a cot, and atop that cot is a mass of blankets and the silhouette of a single figure, curled in on himself and facing away from the door. Poe takes another step further into the room. The figure doesn’t rouse. He walks to the vent near the door and clears the space around it, fidgeting with the switches until a light hum starts, clearing the stifle air and replacing it with fresh oxygen. Then he turns to the cot, swallowing a lump in his throat as he approaches.

The figure on the bed doesn’t rouse, remaining as still as a corpse. The only indication that there was life lurking beneath the heavy limbs was the miniscule rise and fall of breathing. Poe carefully moved some of the blankets on the bed to make enough room to sit. He swallowed another lump in his throat before speaking, his voice soft so as not to disturb the careful silence around them.

“Dinner was a couple of hours ago.”

The figure did not respond. For a moment, Poe doubted whether or not he had miscalculated and they were actually asleep. At last Finn took a breath and spoke. “I know.”

Poe let out a sigh of relief. “I brought some food,” he said, reaching into one of the multiple pockets in his pants. He had carefully wrapped a sandwich and some energy bars in napkins from the base cantina. They were only minimally squished from their temporary stay in his pockets, and he figured that was some success, at least. “In case you were hungry.”

“I already ate.” Finn’s voice was slow, the words rough around the edges, and detached. Empty. So very different from the usual life and energy he had come to expect from the other man.

“What did you eat?”

Finn raised his arm, the first movement he had done since Poe had entered. Finn held an empty tub of the cantina ice cream. Poe remembered briefly the way the cantina staff had turned on themselves trying to figure out which one of them had stolen the head chef’s secret indulgence. Now he supposed he had figured out that mystery. He nodded to himself once. “Alright.” The food was set down on the desk near the bed, hidden behind the forest of water bottles.

Finn didn’t reply. Poe shifted slightly on the cot, careful not to disturb Finn. After several moments Finn turned, his movements slow and heavy with exhaustion. At last he looked up at Poe. His eyes were empty, guarded in a way that broke Poe’s heart.

Poe swallowed. “I’m here for you, Finn,” he said softly. “If you want me to be.”

Finn closed his eyes. “Come here.”

Poe was quick to comply. He kicked off his boots and took off his outer jacket, shifting the blankets until at last he could lay down next to Finn. Finn closed the difference between their bodies and wrapped his arms around Poe’s torso, burying his face in the crook of Poe’s neck. Poe’s arms immediately matched Finn’s embrace with one of his own, drawing Finn closer and wrapping the blankets around them both until they were both enveloped in a cocoon of cotton.

“This okay?” Finn mumbled against Poe’s skin.

“Yes – of course, my love,” Poe replied, pressing a chaste kiss to Finn’s head. His thumbs rubbed nonsensical patterns against Finn’s skin, fighting off the chill that seemed to have overtaken Finn’s body. He took in a deep breath. Faintly, he noted that the air’s stale taste had already begun to clear. Instead a new smell entered his lungs – the smell of burning ash from the fight Finn had faced. Poe turned the thought away from his mind. All his questions about what had happened with the mission didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Finn was back, he was _safe_ , and they were together. Everything else could be dealt with later.

The two lay together for some time, pressed so close that they could both hear and feel each other’s heartbeats until they beat as one. Slowly, he felt Finn grow slack in his arms, and Poe felt the deep breathing that signaled Finn had gone to sleep. Poe let out a breath and felt himself doze off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in. a Mood. So I wrote some short hurt/comfort fluff. Basically I predict that Finn is gonna go through a lot of emotional strain in TLJ what with sneaking back into the FO base and fighting off the people who had kidnapped him and tried to brainwash him and basically stole his life away from him. So he's gonna need a lot of comforting. Poe is here to offer that to him. 
> 
> And yes I know I haven't posted a lot of finnpoe stuff lately, but I promise there will be more come December. At the very least a continuation of angel!Finn and king!Finn from my previous works with the addition of finnpoe because well. Why not?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
